glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Bete Noire
Bête Noire, or commonly referred to as Betty, is the main antagonist of Season 2. She holds a pink soul that represents the trait of FEAR, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other. She seeks to gain the power to exterminate all monsters and humans. Her main theme is the 10th track in the OST of Dust, composed by NyxTheShield called "A Welcoming Smile." Her battle theme is the 10th track in the OST of Love (Part 2 specifically.) that's composed by NyxTheShield called "Bete Noire" She is voiced by Courtney (ProjectSNT). Early life A long time ago, two races ruled over Earth; humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Seven powerful wizards sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Two of these wizards that created the barrier were the two siblings, Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination and Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery. Despite both playing a part in creating the barrier, both had different views on it. Copper believed that the barrier should be shattered and monsters should live alongside humanity. Agate believed that the barrier was necessary to keep peace between monsters and humans. Soon, the two siblings decided to have a battle to determine if the barrier should be shattered or remain cast over The Underground. Throughout the battle, the Wizard of Determination's power kept gradually increasing. The Wizard of Bravery was completely overwhelmed by her brother's incredible power and lost as a result. Agate's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her magic and even her trait. She decided to search for a trait that was stronger than determination. Eventually, Agate discovered an ancient forbidden curse that would transform her soul into a trait stronger than determination; FEAR. With these new powers, Agate returned to challenge her brother again. This time, instead of his Determination growing throughout the battle, Copper lost more determination as the battle progressed. As a result, he was overwhelmed by his sister's new powers and was killed by her. However, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the sudden change, causing her to slowly die. Knowing that her time was running short, she sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of monsterkind and mankind; Bete Noire. Bete Noire's Awakening Official Comic In the "Continue" episode, The Barrier '''was broken by Chara and Asriel. As a result, Betty woke up on Mount Ebott with Akumu. At first, Betty seemed to be incapable of being evil. But soon, Agate Lightvale started to command her to do what she said. Therefore, Betty instantly became evil. Comic_0.png Comic_1.png Comic_2.png Comic_3.png Comic_4.png Personality During My Sunshine and a majority of Dust, Betty seemed to be incapable of cruelty. She was always bursting with energy and was very excited to meet Frisk. She had a reputation of always carrying a cheerful smile on her face. , also showing her secretiveness.]] Around her peers, '''Betty acted very friendly. For example, in My Sunshine, she was quick to greet Jessica Grey. But, at the same time, she seemed to be a tad shy. This is shown when she blushes when she met Toriel. She also seemed a little secretive when it came to her soul and her powers. Despite appearing to be sweet and innocent, Betty's personality easily changed after Dr. Gaster read about the tale of two siblings. Here, he learned that the Agate Lightvale sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of humanity and monsterkind. Afterwards, she wasted no time trying to hide the monster inside of her. in the back, also showing her sadistic persona]] Betty revealed that she enjoys it when she severely hurts others (both physically and emotionally), indicating that she has a very sadistic and violent personality. She appears to enjoy hurting her opponents before she kills them. In fact, Betty is known for attempting to kill anyone in her way. It also clear that she has no problem lying or betraying others. This is proven when she betrayed Jessica Grey. spears]] Betty appears to suffer from necrophobia. If a foe tries to attack her with a powerful blow, she wears an absolutely terrified expression on her face. She also seems to be highly intelligent and knows what to get what she wants. Like a majority of Glitchtale villians, Betty, for the most part, thinks that what she is doing is right. According a post and a couple of lines from Scared of Me, she believes that monsters and humans living together is "like a time bomb waiting to go off". Therefore, she thinks killing humans and monster is simply "just speeding up the process". In fact, Betty's views on humans and monsters living together is the exact same as Agate's. petting Akumu]] Despite Betty's sadism and murderous aims, she appears to, at least in the first place, have no intentions to be evil. This is shown in the comic that showed her awakening. Here, she seemed to be a good person until Agate Lightvale started commanding her to do her evil deeds. In a post, it was revealed that she is unsure if what she was doing was right or not. This means that she is insecure. She even seems to care about Akumu. For example, in Do or Die, she showed noticeable FEAR when the creature was hurt in their battle with Dr. Gaster. Both Kumu and Betty appear to treasure each other as their best and only friend. 's''' insane smile]] Betty seems to be scared of the HATE's plans. This indicates that she has standards because the HATE plans are far more evil than her own. While under HATE's control, Betty acts far more violent and insane. In this state, if she gets into a battle, she mercilessly attacks her foes with a twisted black smile on her face. Also, she appears to lack self control. Appearance Betty has about medium-long brown hair with tips of pink on the edges. When Rhabdophobia is almost charged, her hair becomes mostly pink with a dash of brown at the top. When it is fully charged, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt and a light purple turtle neck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom. Betty also has pink eyes, light purple leggings, and brown boots that almost reach her knees. When comparing her size to Frisk's, Betty appears to be a bit taller than Frisk. In her HATE form, her eyes turn a brighter shade of pink and her scleras become black. It is a possibility that her skin could turn completely black when the HATE takes control of her; which is similar to Chara being covered in HATE in Continue. Betty has the physical appearance of a twelve year old girl but is a couple hundred years old, most of that time being in a deep sleep only to be awaking when the barrier shattered. Abilities |-|FEAR Abilities= Betty has many abilities that exceed those of the other souls except Determination * Spear of Fear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls (see Sans), usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. As seen in Do or Die, Betty uses her spear on Alphys. * Weapon of Nightmares: Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. |-|Special Abilities= * Rhabdophobia: Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "FEAR of Magic." * Illusion Manipulation: Due to having the Soul of FEAR, Betty can cause others to hallucinate and she can control these hallucinations. She often use this power to strike FEAR into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jar them with a frightening change. For example, when Betty stole the vial that contained the HATE substance from Jessica Grey. Betty made her hallucinate that she were her daughter, then they jarred up the hallucination by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also display this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she used her illusions to fool Asriel in believing that she were Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. History My Sunshine protecting Betty with their shield]] This was Betty's first appearance. Here, as Frisk was making their way to the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD) HQ, they spotted [[Betty|'Betty']] carelessly roaming the streets. She was about to hit by a car if it wasn't for Frisk, who summoned their shield to protect her. for the first time|left]] At first, the two quickly became friends and Frisk continued their journey to the AMD HQ. Here, Frisk hoped to convince their leader, Jessica Grey, to sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. ]] After Frisk successfully managed to convince Jessica to give them a chance at showing her that monsters are kind creatures, they took her and Betty to Gaster's lab. Here, she met Gaster. He explained to Jessica how the core's expansion would be helpful to both humans and monsters. Betty was presumably listening because, according to a tumblr post, Betty was looking for something in Gaster's core. ]] Next, Frisk took Jessica and Betty to Toriel's school, where they asked Toriel to make one of her students demonstrate how to use their magic. During the demonstration, however, a pink blob-like creature popped out of Betty. Betty told everyone that the creature was Akumu (or Kumu for short), her "overprotective" helper. introducing Betty to Sans and Asriel]] Frisk later took Betty to Grillby's where she met Sans and Asriel. Here, they questioned Betty about her soul and her magic. This forced her to tell them that her soul was no ordinary soul; it was pink. Upon learning about her unique soul trait, Gaster started researching about "The Pink Soul". Eventually, the conference horribly erupted into chaos from the revelation that Asgore had murdered Integrity, Jessica's daughter. Afterwards, a shadow-like creature (presumably Betty herself) gave her an offer; if she did exactly what she told her to do, she would help her deliver out her revenge on monsterkind. Grey. Notice that the creature resembles Betty.]] Dust After the episode's introduction, Betty appeared when Frisk visited Gaster. They asked him if he found anything about her pink soul. Sadly, at the time, he had found nothing. Before they left to see Mettaton's first live performance, Betty decided to come along with them along with Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel. When they arrived, Betty decided to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus spotted a girl (resembling Agate Lightvale, her creator/mother) stuck on a crane that was holding slabs of concrete. However, Betty was presumably controlling the girl, which was just an illusion she created, and was using her powers to conceal the slabs of concrete from Papyrus' view. After he succeeded at moving the crane above the building's ceiling, the illusion of Agate commanded him to push a button, resulting in him unintentionally dropping the concrete. Luckily, Sans used his powers to stop the concrete in its place. Using this opportunity, Jessica Grey, who was waiting for this, shot him with her "Monster Paralyzing Gun". Later, Sans and Asriel teleported to the AMD's recording room, where they investigated the camera's recordings; Asriel believed that the AMD was involved with what happened. The two of them then saw the recording where Frisk saved Betty from the car in the previous episode. Instead of a car appearing, nothing was there, indicating that she was using her powers make Frisk see a car. The two also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster's lab during the conference. With this, Sans and Asriel learned that she was secretly orchestrating the events that occurred from the attempts to make peace with humans and monsters. Before the two could leave, Betty entered the room. She wasted no time revealing her true horrific nature. She then hallucinated Asriel into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Little did he know that she was going to stab him with her powerful spear. She threw her spear, but Sans teleported in front of him, sacrificing himself. She then took his soul and fed it to Kumu, turning him into dust. Asriel attacked her in grief, only for Kumu to shield her from the projectile attack. He prepared another attack, before retreating after remembering Sans telling him to warn the others. Betty proceeded to ask Jessica Grey for the HATE vial she had. When she refused, Kumu brutally grabbed her by her neck and pushed her against the wall. Betty then conjured an illusion, masquerading herself as Integrity. She then jarred up the hallucination by giving her demonic eyes, cuts and scrapes, and torn up clothes. The episode then cutted to black. Do or Die Around the beginning of the episode, Betty was shown waiting in the core with Akumu. Soon, Akumu grabbed her attention and showed her Sans' soul, which was having its magic drained. Betty realized that the magic Akumu absorbed from Sans' was enough to "start her plan". Also, in one of Camila Cuevas's streams, she revealed that Betty was waiting for nighttime to end; she can't sleep. Later, it was revealed that Betty needed to drain a monster's/human's magic so they could create an army of pink, slimy blobs that she would use to search for and steal the souls of humans. The slimes had started their attack on Toriel's elementary school. While the slimes were beginning their "soul harvest", Gaster, who was accompanied by Alphys and a redeemed Jessica Grey, cornered Betty in the nullifier room, forcing her to fight Gaster. He hoped to kill Betty himself and, if he failed, Alphys would activate the nullifier room, which she hoped would kill her once and for all. Back at Toriel's school, Frisk arrived to help fight against the blobs. During this, Gaster and Betty were still fighting. During their fight, the slimes managed to gather some souls from human children. Gaster didn't know at the time, but, Betty's special attack, Rhabdophobia, was almost charged up. During the fight, Gaster delivered serious damage onto her. But, before he could finish her, she managed to fully charge up Rhabdophobia. This allowed her to take control of his hands and his Gaster Blaster. She brutally attacked him and attempted to kill him by stabbing him in the back with her spear. Luckily, Jessica and Alphys came in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to teleport back home with Gaster. Kumu attempted to attack her, only for Alphys to put up a shield around her. She planned to use the nullifier to kill Betty once and for all. She managed to activate it and it attacked her. Alphys then put down her shield, resulting in Betty impaling her with her spear. The nullifier didn't affect her; it only works on monsters and humans, but she was neither. Next, Undyne entered the room. She summoned her spear and launched it at Betty, only for Betty to hold Alphys' soul in the spear's path, resulting in Undyne accidentally killing her. She then took control of her spear and attempted to use it kill Undyne too. However, she, due to her immense Determination, transformed into Undyne The Undying. The episode then ended on a cliffhanger. Love (Part 1) This episode begins with Betty confronting Undyne the Undying. Thanks to her determination, Undyne easily overwhelmed her. She was finished off with a giant, red energy spear that created a massive explosion, which blew the roof off the Nullifier chamber and disintegrated Betty's body. Akumu, still alive, consumed the HATE vial stolen from Jessica Grey, which transferred its effects to Betty. vial]] Revived and intact, but visibly under the effects of HATE, Betty attacked Undyne again. During the fight, she began to cough up the HATE substance, causing her to get poisoned and weak. Unaware of what was happening to her, Betty and Akumu retreated through the broken roof. Later, Betty and Akumu were seen hiding in a rundown shed. She revealed to Akumu that she didn't feel like herself after consuming the HATE and the fact that she was terrified of the HATE's goals. Kumu comforted her as the pink blobs she created to gather human souls from the school arrived. She explained to Kumu that she had done what she needed to do; make Frisk look for them. The creature then consumed the large amount of souls collected by the blobs before the scene cut to black. Love Part 2 Betty soon encounters Frisk and the two begin to fight. Thanks to Betty's ability to use HATE, she gained a massive advantage. During the fight, she managed to use Frisk's bad memories from their genocide route to deplete their DETERMINATION until it was almost gone. Later in the fight, Frisk was about to be killed if it wasn't for Asriel. But, luckily for Betty, Akumu managed to kill him and took his soul. Frisk then manged to increase their LV to 19 and continued to fight Betty. Betty was nearly completely overwhelmed by their incredible power so she decided to call for help. She pulled out Sans' soul out from Kumu and filled it with HATE. This managed to revive Sans. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Betty had absorbed most of his magic and the HATE Betty forced him to absorb, he could only obey her evil commands. Frisk clearly didn't stand a chance against Sans and was about to die if it wasn't for Papyrus' help. After Papyrus' "fight" with Sans, Betty retreated with Kumu. Trivia * Frisk's Genocide/ No Mercy Route continues and Betty is an "ERASER TOOL". Confirmed Theory * Betty has shown symptoms of anti-social personality disorder. Symptoms include lying (such as when she betrayed Jessica Grey), feeling no remorse (as shown in Do or Die, when she was killing children), and showing hostility and sadism (like when she was laughing as she killed Sans in Dust). * Actually, Betty doesn't have a gender Camila Post. But is referred to as a female. For example, when Asriel told Frisk about Betty's true nature, he says "We have to tell Gaster and the others. Before she hurts someone else." * Betty's full name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as, for her creator, Agate Lightvale, monsters were her bête noire. Bete Noire specifically means "Black Beast". * Betty is a nickname for "Bete" * Akumu (悪夢) is the Japanese word for "Nightmare." * Veir stated that "Betty fears death," revealing that she has Necrophobia. ** "Do or Die" confirmed it when Betty was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. * Betty, as stated, becomes stronger the closer she is to dying. * The trait, FEAR, is the opposite of Bravery, and one of the requirements to gain the trait is an inverted Bravery soul. * In My Sunshine, Betty can be seen looking around the AMD HQ while Frisk was talking with Jessica Grey. * Betty seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. It also activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia. * Camilla Cuevas, the creator of Glitchtale, once had Betty's profile photo in YouTube, even before Betty was seen in the series. This indicates that Betty was originally Camila's old Undertale OC (original character). * Only one FEAR soul can exist at any moment, and the same goes for Determination, and only FEAR can defeat Determination and vice versa. * At the beginning of My Sunshine, Betty can be seen watching Toriel and her students * Rhabdophobia is the FEAR of magic or the fear to be wounded by magical attacks. * According to a tumblr post, Betty was looking for something in the core. * According to Camila Cuevas, Betty does not eat, sleep, or bleed. This was also shown in Love, when Betty did not shed any blood after being hit by Undyne's spear. * Camila once said on her Tumblr page that the soul of FEAR is pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also tricks the characters and the audiences. * In the current situation, HATE seems to have begun to take full control of Betty's body. * Some people believe that the HATE Chara had in Season 1 is the same HATE Betty has. However, this theory has been debunked. Camila Cuevas herself admits that the HATE Betty absorbed had nothing to do with Chara. * In fact, Betty was killed by Undyne in the battle against Undyne the Undying , but Akumu rescued Betty with the HATE vial, After the battle of HATE vs Undyne the Undying, Betty took back her body's control, They escaped from Undyne. Undyne won this battle without any damage come by Betty, except HATE. * If Akumu dies, Betty will slowly die, and the same applies for Akumu. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. * In one camila tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation about Betty. A conversation that was never shown in the series. Tumblr post * Betty is scared of HATE's intentions Camila Post * Killing monsters and killing humans is non of Betty's intentions, although it's enough to stop Betty. It's not necessary to kill them all. Camila Post * Determination may block and refuse, FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. * The Bete Noire Spell is a couple hundred years old,but Betty's body age is 13, and it will never progress. * Betty has currently captured 26 human souls and 1 monster soul, but none is enough to become a GOD. Camila Post * Camila doesn't want explain, why Betty is interested about Asriel's soul. Camila Post * In "Do or Die" episode Betty is was looking for a "very special" soul in Gaster's lab that might be hidden within the CORE. Looking closely at the power generator in the True Lab, a faint red heart could be seen, it might have belonged to a previous Determination soul bearer, seeing as Determination can "refuse to die" might explain why it was taken out of the host without being shattered. But since it cannot return to its host, it seems as this SOUL lacks Determination to return to the bearer.Camila Post * If hardmode isn't activated, Betty would never have existed in Season 2 and those fights would have never happened. Camila Post * Betty has the physical body of a 12 years old girl Camila Post * Betty is actually a couple hundred years old Camila Post * Agate Lightvale is Betty's mother because Agate only created her. * Betty's power is not enough for Undyne. Camila Post * Betty will not care if she knew the timeline would be ERASED if she killed Frisk. Camila Post * If you invert Betty's colors, you can find Amber. The same thing goes for Amber too. * Betty is trying to be careful with HATE and she is trying to not use it, if she uses so much HATE, it will take over again. Camila Post ** Betty tries to keep HATE away from Akumu as much as possible, because if HATE takes over Kumu, souls inside of Kumu will be corrupted by HATE and all souls will be in under command of HATE. Navigation es:Betty ru:Бетти Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Asexual Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Human or non-Monster Character Category:Main Antagonist